Someone's watching
by diverselove
Summary: Jade visits Tori again, to end their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I stare at my phone, sitting there on the table. I attempt to pick but when I do I just place it back down on the table. I would walk over to the fridge get some juice and walk back to sit on the couch. It's been two weeks since Jade and I kissed. Ever since then she hasn't even bother talking to me. Whenever she sees me she gets extra close to Beck and starts kissing all over him. I don't know what is going on with her. The doorbell rings. I get to answer the door.

"Hi, Tori!"

"Hi, Cat," I said as I let Cat into the house.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine," I lied. Avoiding looking at Cat and walk straight to the kitchen.

"You want any juice?" I ask her.

"Ummm…sure. I would love some," Cat giggles.

I bring the juice over to her and she sips it slowly at first and then gulps it all down.

"Oh yeah, I came over here to tell you something," Cat said.

"Tell me what," I said as I sit on the couch. Cat sits next to me.

"Well, it's about Jade," she said. I felt my back straighten up.

"Yes," I said, "What about Jade?" I asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Oh, well she said that she can't come over to finish the project so she sent over some of her notes."

Cat reaches into her bag and grabs out a folder. She hands it to me. I take the folder from her but it feels light. As if I'm not holding anything at all.

"Why?" I start, "Did she say why she wasn't going to be able to not work with me?"

Cat shakes her head.

"No, she just told me to tell you that it would be best if you two worked apart on this," Cat said finishing up her last sip of juice.

I just sit there, staring into space. I felt numb in a way. I shift my weight away from Cat. Cat gives me a sincere look and places her glass down on the table and comes closer to me.

"Tori? Are you alright?" She says sincerely. I snapped out of the daze I was in and just faked a smile.

"Yes, Cat," I said trying to sound chipper, "I'm perfectly fine."

Cat gets up and smiles at me.

"Good," She said, "I was worried." Cat walks to the door and quickly turns around. "Tori, can I use your bathroom before I go?" Cat asks.

I smile and nod my head. I watch Cat skip happily up the stairs.

I bang my back against the door and slide down to the floor. I stare upwards at the ceiling before I heard a knock on the door. I get slowly to answer it and there was Jade standing there with her arms cross and a sour look on her face. I just stare at her for a minute. I step towards Jade and she pushes me back.

"Listen, Tori," She begins to say, "I just want to tell you that whatever happened the night I came over to study was a mistake. Alright, I was caught up in the moment and it just happened."

"That's it? It just happened?"

"Yes, I was experimenting and it meant nothing. Alright? So it would be best if you forgot about it and not mention it to anyone again." Jade stands there and gives me a glare.

"Listen Jade," I start, "I didn't ask for it. Remember you kissed me first and" That's when Jade placed her hands on my face and starting kissing me. We moved out way inside and I fell onto the couch with Jade hovering over me. My put my hands on her neck as she kept kissing me harder and harder, more passionately than the first time we kissed. I hear a slight gasp and Jade and I both look up. We see Cat staring at the top of the stairs. Jade rushes off of me and I stand up off the couch. Jade steps towards Cat but Cat shakes her head and runs down the steps and out the door. Jade looks at me, sad and angry.

"Jade," I said trying to hold her hand. She snatches her hand from me and stomps out the door. I quickly run after Jade calling after her. Jade stops in her tracks and turns around, scowling at me.

"Don't," She said, "Nothing you can say will make me want to be with you or change my mind. Tori, I'm with Beck and I don't want to do anything that will damage that relationship." Jade looks down at the ground and looks back up at me. "So I think it would be best if you and I just didn't talk to each other from now on," Jade said, her voice cracking a little.

"Jade, I," I start.

"No, Tori. Don't you get it! Just," Jade shrugs her shoulders, "Just leave me alone! Alright!" With that Jade turns around and walks off. I stand there staring after her. Motionless, dazed, confused, and empty; I stand there.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive to school and walk to my locker. As I am about to open it Andre comes around the corner.

"What's up Tori," He says to me, "How is everything?"

I stare at my locker; slowly turning the knob. It finally clicks and I open my locker lacklusterly. That's when I realized Andre said something and I quickly snapped my head to him and forced a giant smile.

"Oh, hey Andre. Nothing really. I just have this huge project in theatre class that I need to work on and I haven't even started it yet; plus I have to memorize lines for that short play I am doing and I have to write a classic R&B song in one of my classes and…"

"Tori," Andre said, he was giving me a very serious look and didn't seem all that enthralled with all the stuff I had told him I needed to do.

"Tori," He said again, "Please, Tell me what's really going on with you?" Andre stands there and looks at me sympathetically.

"What do you mean Andre? I just told you everything. I have several projects and I need to do and I'm just stressed out."

"Tori, please," Andre began, "I know you better than anyone. And I know you haven't been acting anything like yourself for the past couple of weeks. Now I understand if you don't want to tell me or if you're not ready to tell me. But really Tori, don't lie to me and tell me nothing's wrong when you and I know that something is deeply bothering you."

I stare inside my locker. I was trying not to look at Andre but he was right. Andre knew me better than anybody. I couldn't just come up with some mundane lies that even I knew he won't believe easily. I quietly grabbed one of my books from my locker and slapped the locker door shut. I turned on my heels away from Andre and was about to walk away when I saw Jade and Beck, making out at her locker. I felt this sharp, thick pain creep into my chest slowly, sneakily. I stood there for a minute and just watched them kiss.

Their kisses seemed less passionate than before. Before Jade and I kissed, she would always kiss Beck with a sense of flirtyness and desire. Almost, like she was angry about something he did and kissed him as a form of punishment for him. Now, their kisses would appear empty. Almost, dry and tiring. Like they were kissing each other because they had to, not because they wanted to; I have seen play kisses with more emotion than Jade and Beck kissing right now. I completely forgot about Andre when he came up from behind me and I took a step back bumping into him.

"So, is something bothering you?" he said and without thinking I shook my head yes, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I didn't look at him. I just kept staring at Jade and Beck kissing.

"I don't think I can or should," I said and with that Andre shook his head in understanding and softly walked away.

I just stood there at Jade and Beck until I saw Jade look out at me. She peered from the corner of her eyes and just stared at me. She ripped herself away from Beck and walked off. He followed her asking if something was wrong. She, of course, didn't answer. The bell rang and snapped me out of my trance. I hurried off to class.

It was lunch time. I walked over to sit next to Andre and Robbie. They were busy talking about some type of lunch meat that could cause an allergic reaction. I saw coming to eat with us. Right when she passed Jade's table, Jade stopped her. Cat looked over at me and then sat next to Jade. They talked what seem to be hours and Cat stood up, almost like she was frustrated, and grabbed her tray. Jade yells after Cat but Cat ignores her. Cat then sits down next to Robbie.

Robbie asks, "What was that about?" Cat shakes her head.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Cat asks.

"Well, with you and Jade?" Robbie said.

"Well, that wasn't anything. It had nothing to do with anything. We talked about nothing or anything?" Cat said, seeming confused with the statement she said herself.

"Cat?" Robbie pressed.

"It wasn't anything, ok," Cat exclaimed, Robbie seemed stunned and nodded his head. Cat looks over at me and stands up from the table.

"I have to go," She said, "I'm not hungry today."

"But you just ate all of your lunch," Andre said.

"Yes, exactly. Which explains why I'm not hungry. So I'm going to leave now," Cat grabbed her tray and runs off.

"I wondered what that was all about," Robbie said.

He and Andre continue talking about meat. I finish my lunch in a rush, and rise up from the table without saying anything. I leave and throw my tray away.

I see Cat walking in the hallway and go into the bathroom. I run after her. I bust into the bathroom. Cat, at the sinks, turns around. I look under all of the stalls and then I walk close to Cat.

"Listen Cat," I began to say.

"Look, I don't want to hear it Tori," she said. I glance at her, shocked and confused, "Tori, I don't know what happened between you and Jade but I know I didn't like it, at all."

"Listen, Cat. I know seeing Jade and I together was probably uncomfortable for you. But it happens. Sometimes two people fall for each other, regardless of gender, and I don't think it's fair to judge us for that. I wasn't planning on liking Jade or any girl for that matter but it happened. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm not sorry for liking her."

Cat shook her head.

"You don't get it, Tori," Cat said, "It has nothing to do with the fact that you and Jade are both girls. I'm not judging you because of that or because I fell 'uncomfortable'. I'm judging you both because Jade has a boyfriend. And no matter who, cheating is still wrong and hurtful."

I stand there and listen to Cat, and every word she said was true. I glance at the floor and the bathroom mirrors and then back at Cat.

"And if you thought I was actually uncomfortable with the simple fact of you and Jade being together simply because you two are girls shows that you don't even know me at all. Or even respect me enough to know I will be ok with it."

"No Cat, I'm sorry."

"No Tori I'm sorry for."

Someone walks into the bathroom and Cat looks at me, shakes her head and walks out the bathroom. I chase after her. I yell at her down the hallway then the bell rang. I try to follow Cat but I lost her in the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been too many weeks since Jade stopped talking to me. I would always try to bring myself to say something to her but she would constantly blow me off to make out with Beck. I don't even know how I was keeping all of this inside me without exploding out loud _Jade! You and I kissed alright! It was nice and amazing and I know you enjoyed so_ but I knew that nothing I would say or want to say to her would change her mind about anything. Still, I hated to admit that I missed her.

The bell rang for class to end and everyone was about to leave. Jade suddenly blocked the door as Beck stood up on the mini stage in Sikowitz's classroom.

"Alright everybody, I'm having a party this weekend at my parents' house and I want to invite everyone there," He said, in a loud, masculine voice.

I look at Jade and noticed she was trying to avoid looking at me. I get up, in a huff and make a move for the door.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I won't be able to go." Then Andre, Beck, and Robbie all stare at me like I had just grown an extra head.

"Why not?" Beck asked as he walked off the stage.

"Yeah, Tori? What's been with you lately?" Robbie then asked.

I just stand there. Cat and Jade both avoid looking at me. I look at the guys and took a deep sigh. I stammer at first, staring at the ground.

"I just have a lot to do this weekend is all, really," I lied.

"Well, you should be able to try and just pop on in if you can," Beck replied as he walked over to Jade.

Jade looks at Beck with a sour expression on her face; I could tell that she really didn't want me to come to that party. Whether it's because she really didn't want to see me or because she really did want to see me. I nod my head before I squeeze past Jade and Beck at the door. I walked down the hallway forlornly. I didn't know what to do. Should I go to the party? Should I just stay home? If I stay home then Jade will know that it's true that I took her request to leave her alone but that's not what she really wants, is it?

I was at home that Friday night trying to study and all I could about was Jade and Beck and the party he was having at his parents' house. There was a part of me that wanted to go just so I could see Jade but I knew that wouldn't be wise of me. Jade obviously doesn't want to talk to me about what happened. She wants to ignore it and move on with her life with Beck. If that's what she wants then I should respect her wishes. I respect the fact that Jade doesn't want to deal with her feelings for me. I should accept that she has some desire to be with me yet wants to stay with Beck and not even acknowledge the fact that she does like me. Yes, I should respect what Jade wants.

It was nearly nine o'clock and I had on a short, white skirt and a long sleeved pink top. I rang the doorbell. The minute I did I turned on my heels and started to walk off when Beck answered the door.

"Hey Tori!" he exclaimed, "I'm glad that you were able to make it." He came out and gave me a hug.

"I was just stopping by," I told him, "I can only stay for a few minutes." That's when Jade appeared at the door.

"Let go of her," Jade demanded and that's when Beck let go of me and turn to give Jade a kiss. She rejected him.

"Hello, Jade," I said, trying to sound serious but nonchalant. She looked me up and down then went back inside. I followed her as Beck talks to me about what has been going on at the party. I only heard half of what he said since it was really loud in the house. I couldn't even hear myself think about anything.

"Where are your parents?" I ask him.

"Then Robbie started break dancing randomly and everyone crowded around him," Beck said not hearing what I just said.

"Beck, where are your parents?" I said, trying to speak louder.

"Too bad Robbie twisted his ankle; he's in the kitchen right now."

"Beck! Where are your parents!"

"What? My parents?"

"Yes!" I shouted so loud that I think my lungs rattled.

"Don't worry; they are on a trip to Washington for some business dinner. They won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Alright, hey have you seen Jade?" I asked him. That's when someone came up to him rambling about some beer pong game gone wrong. I walk to the kitchen and I see Cat placing ice on Robbie's ankle.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh hey Tori," Robbie said cheerfully.

"Hello," Cat said, pretending to be preoccupied with the ice on Robbie's ankle.

"Oh, what happened to your ankle?" I said to him while I looked at it. It was red and swollen.

"Nothing," Robbie laughs, "I was just dancing and I twisted it." I walk over to Robbie to touch his ankle.

"Oh," I said to him, "It feels hot."

"Yeah, it does," He replies, "but it will get better."

I look up for a quick second and notice Jade about to come into the kitchen. She steps in and stands there. She notices me and walks back out. I stand there for a while.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked. Cat and I both said nothing at the same time. I, slowly, walk out of the kitchen. I see Jade walking up a long staircase and I follow her. I watch as Jade walks into a bedroom and cracked the door. I walk up near the door and lightly pushed it opened. I poke my head in and place one foot in front of the other as I walk inside.

Jade was sitting on a large king size bed. The full moon peering through the drapes, her skirt was off lying on the ground next to the bed. Her stockings had holes all over them in multiple places along her thigh. Her shirt was barely long enough to cover her stomach. I try not to gawk at her while I walked in the room.

Jade looks up and sees me walking in. She springs from the bed, not bothering to gather her skirt which was now at her feet.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I was just coming in."

"Get out. I don't want to see you right now," Jade said as she tried to push me out the door. I rip her hand off of me and stepped back.

"Jade, stop it!" I yelled, "Alright, just stop with this." I went closer to Jade peering into her fierce eyes. At first, all I do is stare at her. Then I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop it," Jade said quietly. I kiss her again with more force than the last kiss. She closes her eyes for a second and then opens them, looking at me. I keep kissing her and she kisses me back. She places her hand on my face as she kisses me this time. Her lips lingering on mine for a moment, then she wraps her arms around my waist. We inch towards the bed and she pushes me on the bed climbing on top of me. She licks her lips before she places them against me. With force and stride her tongue sneaks its way into my mouth. I feel its warmth as the smell from Jade's hair fills my nose. I feel Jade's hands as they creep up my back, slowly pulling my shirt with them. Jade throws my shirt on the ground and starts to kiss my neck. Her lips move down my neck to my chest then towards my stomach. Jade pushes her hand inside my bra as she moves back up my stomach to my breasts.

"Jade," a guy said, sounding like he was coming from down the hallway.

"Jade," I recognized the voice as Beck's. Jade did as well. She quickly climb off of me. She grabbed for her skirt on the floor as scurried off the bed and tried to find my shirt. I found my shirt at the end of the bed. I try to hurry as I shove the shirt over my head.

"Jade," Beck whispered, "Are you in here?" Beck walks into the room. I stay on the floor, blinking my eyes.

"I was looking all over for you," Beck said, as I hear him kiss her. At that point I try to make my way out the door by crawling on the floor. I look up and see Jade kissing Beck, his back away from me and the door. Jade motions her hand for me to leave next I get up and walk out the door quietly.

I walk down the stairs and move through the crowd out the door. I feel someone stopping me. I turn around and see Andre smiling and waving at me.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"I was just," I start trying to think and forget about what happened, "I was just about to leave." I start to walk off. Andre follows me and stops me in the middle of a loud crowd of people sliding on the floor.

"Tori, what happened?" He asked me. I stare blankly at him, hoping to throw him off. "Nothing, what? Nothing is wrong Andre." Andre then looks at me sincerely, up and down.

"Listen Tori," he starts, "If something is wrong or really bothering you. You would tell me right. You can trust me, Tori. I'm your best friend. You can trust me."

A couple of people shouted at us to get out of the way. I walk off leaving Andre standing there.

"Tori!" He yells.

"I can't hear you!" I yell back. I walk back outside. I stop on the porch of Beck's house. I stare up at the stars and lean against the house. I think about what Jade and Beck are doing. I think about them kissing. I think about him touching her the way she touched me. Kissing her the way she kissed me. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about Jade and I, in that room. There was no doubt where it was heading. That's when I started to cry.

I knew where it was heading. I knew what was about to happen to us. And I think part of me knew that before I went upstairs looking for her, at least hoping that would happen. Yet, I didn't think about Beck at all in this equation. I never stopped to see how he would have felt if he knew I was sneaking around with Jade. He was my friend and what I was doing wasn't fair to him. Cat was right, I was being selfish about this whole situation. I leaned in and kissed Jade even after she told me to stay away from her.

I knew that I couldn't do this any longer. What Jade and I had was nice but it couldn't happen. No matter how much I wanted it to happen, it couldn't. It shouldn't happen. I had to let go of my feelings for Jade and let her and Beck act in peace.

I walk home. My head held high, trying to fight back tears.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat at the table eating my lunch, quietly. I notice Jade and Beck walk by, she looks at me for a minute. She focuses on my face then my body language, wondering what I could do next. I look up at her then look back down at my lunch tray. I wanted Jade to know that she didn't have to worry about me talking to her, or messing up her relationship with Beck. I knew what she wanted and I knew that I couldn't get in the way of that. I see Cat walking towards the table. Jade unlocks her gaze on me and sits down with Beck three tables away. Cat sits next to me. She begins to eat her lunch as I turn my head towards her and looking at her tray. She reaches for her fork.

"You were right, Cat." I began to say as she drops her fork and turns to listen to me.

"You were right," I said again, "Jade and Beck have been dating for two years. I just arrived at this school a year ago. I can't help my feelings for Jade. I know that but I can't ruin another person's relationship either just because of my feelings for someone. Beck is my friend and it wouldn't be right if I kept trying to pursue Jade knowing that going behind his back would tear him up if he ever found out. I know that now Cat. I just wanted to say that." I try not to cry but I failed. A tear rolls down my cheek. Cat places her hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes, half smiling. She then lays her head on my shoulder as I continue to let another tear roll down my face.

"It's alright Tori," Cat said, "It's hard to do the right thing sometimes." I quickly wipe my face as I see Andre and Robbie coming towards our table.

I suddenly get up from the table as soon as they sit down.

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked me, I answer him as I try to avoid Andre's glare.

"I'm done eating so, I am going to go to the practice music room to work on my singing assignment," I said in a rush, as I grabbed my tray from the table and marched away. I threw my tray away without so much as a glance back at the others.

I walk down the hallway as I see Jade and Beck, walking and holding hands, on their way to lunch. I stroll passed them with my head held high shoving my arm into Jade's shoulder. Not looking back to see how Jade responded I went straight to the practice music room. I quickly opened the door and stop and just stared at the wall opposite of me. I didn't have any background music, no piano, no back-up singers, no microphone, nothing. I just stopped in the middle of the room and I sang. I didn't even think about it, I just started to sing and let the emotions flow from me.

"_But you put on quite a show, really had me going but now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing, that was quite a show, very entertaining, but it's over now but it's over now, time to take a bow but it's over now time to take a…..bow."_ I hear someone opening the door, without turning around to see who it was I immediately said the first thing on my mind.

"Jade? Is that you?" Trying to sound nonchalant and not act somewhat glad that she came looking for me.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally turn around and was surprised to see some random guy standing behind me looking impressed. We stood still for a couple of seconds and then he started to clap and laugh. I shake my head in annoyance.

"Wow," the guy said, "That that was really good. It was amazing."

I just stand there, crossing my arms.

"I'm being honest," he said after I give him a fatal stare, "It felt just so real, like someone really did betray you or broke your heart or something. I just never felt emotions like that in a song before. Especially one where it's written and sung by a famous pop-singer like Rihanna." The guy kept going on, I finally had to stop him.

"Why are you here? Don't you see that I'm really busy. And I don't really appreciate you sneaking up on me and observing like I'm some type of animal in a zoo."

"Woah. Listen, I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't know anyone was in here. I came here because I needed to write a composition for one of my classes and I thought since most people would be at lunch right now, it would be a good time to come in here and use it. It looks like we both had the same idea." He had moved closer to me by now. I step back a foot with my arms still cross.

He lends out a hand towards me. "You're Tori right? Tori Vega?"

I didn't answer him. I just shrugged my shoulders in frustration.

He reaches out a hand to me. "I'm Josh. Josh Chopin. I was in your dance class last semester."

I only stare at him, being stubborn. "Chopin like, the famous composer Chopin?" I asked him. He shakes his head. I ignore his hand and he drops it after a while, staring at the ground. He looks up and just stares at me, like he was trying to figure out the right words to say to me.

"Well, I guess you can leave now. Since you know that I am currently occupying this room." I turned from him and went over to grab a microphone. I turn back around and see him still standing there.

"Is there something you want?" I said to him, hoping the tone of my voice was harsh enough to make him leave. He shook his no, then yes.

"Well, actually I was hoping that maybe, you and I can go out on a date." He said boldly.

"Why, I said." Then I remembered him asking me out on a date last semester and I told him I had to take a rain check since I had to do something that day. I couldn't remember if I made that up or if I really did have to do something.

At that moment I begin to think about Jade. Then I look back over a Josh, who is still standing there like a young boy, waiting for Santa to come so he can give him cookies. I sigh deeply to myself. _You have to get over Jade, Tori. You can't do this to yourself. _Then I nod my head yes.

"This Friday at 8, alright." I told him.

"Alright, I will meet you at that new movie theatre in town. I think it's called Lucky 7's."

"It's actually called lucky 8's. You know since they have great deals at 8 dollars." I replied.

"Yes, right. Well, I will see you then." He smiled as he walked off.

I stare after him to make sure he was out of ear shot. Then I turn to my microphone and began singing.


	7. Chapter 7

I waited outside of the movie theatre as I saw Josh walk out of the darkness. He came over towards me with a huge smile on his face. "Sorry," He said, "I was late. My mom wanted me to let the dog out before I left. It was completely last minute I am sorry about that." I just stared at me, probably looking unimpressed.

"You have a dog?" I asked him, trying to seem like I am at least somewhat interested in this date.

"Yes, I do," he said, "It's a German Rottweiler. The most destructive little dog you will ever meet." He said, a grin flashing across his face.

I turn to look at the movie board to see what was showing. "So what movie, are we going to watch?" I asked him, scanning the board to see if there actually was a movie that I wanted to see.

"I don't know, was hoping that maybe you would decide for us," Josh mumbled. I sighed and picked out the first movie that came into my mind. "They are reshowing the movie _Psycho _in color this time," I said, "and apparently in 3D."

"What is with movies today and the overuse of 3D," Josh scoffed, as we got in line and he paid for both of our tickets. We walk inside the movie theatre and it was incredibly crowded. It was barely any room to move.

"Hey, do you mind if you get the snacks," I tell Josh, "I am going inside to see if I can find us some seats."

"Yes, sure no problem, Hey wait!" Josh said as I quickly turned around, "Butter or no butter," He smiles at me. I crack a grin as I stand there pretending to ponder the answer.

"Butter," I told him as I walk inside the theatre. I look around for a place to sit. It was the opening night for the re-launch 3D version of _Psycho_ and it looked like everyone was there. I locked my eyes on a couple of empty seats and when I go to sit down; I see Jade walking into the theatre with Beck. My heart stops and I could feel myself sinking into the seat. _Why is she here? _I say to myself. _When I am trying to get her off of my mind, she shows up again making my heart flutter. _My first reaction was to bolt and run out of the theatre but I decided not to. I didn't want to freak out every time I saw Jade with her boyfriend. I had to accept this and absorbed it into my brain that Jade is in a relationship and not freak out and cry whenever she shows up in my life.

I see Josh walk into the theatre. "Tori," He said, trying to whisper but making a huge scene none-the-less. "Where are you?" I rose my hand to keep him from talking any further. He sees it and runs down the aisle to me. I glance around and I could see Jade and Beck looking in my direction. Beck smiling at me, waving; Jade giving me a huge rough stare before turning her head to avoid my eyes. I turn my eyes back to Josh. Who had a huge handful of popcorn in his hand and was shoveling it down his throat. "Want some?" he asked me, through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Sure," I said as I reach my hand into the bucket and grab as much as I could. The movie was about to start and the lights start to dim. There were a couple of trailers for some action movies that were coming out in the summer time. One looked pretty good, the other looked like it stole ideas from other action movies, romance movies, and even horror movies and threw it all together into one. Josh leaned into my ear. "Man, that would make anything into a movie these days won't they," he said, smiling. I mumbled out a yes as I try to focus on the screen.

_Don't look around Tori, don't look and try to see what Jade is doing. _ Ignoring my thoughts, I scan the theatre. Trying to not look suspicious, I see Jade and Beck making out. His hand on Jade's thigh and her hand on his chest, I move my eyes away from the scene. I swallow, attempting to get rid of the knot in my throat. I barely pay attention to the movie when I see Josh leaning in closer to me. His arm wraps around my shoulder in a cliché way. He pulled me towards him and shoved my lips onto his. He maneuvers his mouth around as I stay motionless. He stops and moves from me, looking at my face which has the glare of the movie screen on it. "Tori," he said, "Are you alright?" I nod my head.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I tell him, "I will be right back." I rush out of my seat and head to the bathroom.

I get there and I check under all the stalls to see if anyone was still in there. When I noticed that I was alone, I right to the sink and filled my hands with water as I splashed it on my face. I shake myself, releasing any tension, when I hear the bathroom door open. The footsteps, heavy, were closing in on me. Then they stop.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, to you too, Jade," I said. I peer at Jade through the mirror and I see the intense worry, and furious appearance she held. I try ignoring her and wash my hands.

"Tori," She calls again, "I thought I asked you what you were doing here." She shifts her weight all onto one foot as she crosses her arms.

I turn around and glare at her, looking intensely into her eyes. "I'm on a date," I say to her. Jade's appearance changes, going from angry and to regretful and sad.

"So you just date the first guy that asks you out?" She says, trying to sound hateful but her voice coming out jealous instead.

"Why do you care?" I snap at her. "In case, you haven't notice, we aren't together. You can't tell me who I can and cannot date, Jade. I can and will make those decisions by myself." I make my way to the door and Jade stops me, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me, Jade" I yell at her. Jade tightens her grip around my arm. She then pulls me into her, wrapping her arms around my body. I stand fixed for a moment, then I wrapped my arms around her as well.


	8. Chapter 8

We stood there what seemed to be hours before Jade whispers into my ear. "I…I…I," Jade stammers, "I really, really like you, Tori." She says, squeezing me tighter.

"I really like you too, Jade. " We pulls from me and stares at me for a while. "Listen Tori," Jade sighs. I hear Josh's voice outside the bathroom calling for me.

"Look, Jade. I have to go. My date is looking for me." I walk away as Jade's arms drop to her sides.

"Tori, listen," She says. "We really need to talk." I stop at the door, my back towards Jade. "Do you think you can come over to my house, next Friday?" I look at her.

"No, I can't." I said as I walk out the door, "But I can do next Saturday." I smile as I walk through the door and see Josh standing there, looking worried.

"Tori, are you alright?" He said, his voice tense.

"I'm fine," I told him, "But do you think we can end the date a little early? I'm not feeling too well."

Josh looks at me, he moves his head up and down. "Sure, Tori." He talks me by the hand and walks us out to his car.

"My mom actually dropped me off, so…"

"No worries, Tori. I can take you home." Josh helps me into his car. He runs to the other side and jumps inside. He jiggles the keys in the ignition and the car starts. He takes off fast but slows down when we reach the first stoplight.

It didn't take long for us to get to my house. He parked the car on the driveway. He looks at me, young naïve passion in his eyes. "Well, even though the date was cut short, I just want to tell you. I had a great time." I nod at his words. My hand slips on the door handle. I feel his breathe on my neck as he comes closer to me. His lips brush against my cheek as I jump out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," I tell him, "It was a good night, bye." He looks after me as I walk up to the door. I open it and watch him as he drive off.

I walk inside the house, my footsteps brushing against the floor, and make my way up the steps. I make my way into my bedroom and throw all of my clothes off and crawl in the bed. I bring the blanket to me, tight. I close my eyes and think about Jade.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Saturday afternoon and I was sitting in Jade's bedroom. She invited me in and just told me to go to her room. I tried asking her questions but she chose to ignore me. Now here I was sitting here on her bed waiting for her to talk to me, about whatever it was she wanted to talk about. I hear the door crack and I see Jade walk in the room. She was holding two glasses filled with black liquid. She offers me a glass and I take it, examining the contents in the glass. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's black wine," Jade responded, sipping out of the glass with each drop touching her luscious pink lips.

"I have never heard of black wine before," I said, trying to take a sip of the wine, without being too blunt about inspecting the contents.

"Well, it exists," Jade told me, setting her glass aside.

"I see," I said, inching the glass to my lips and pouring a huge swallow down my throat without tasting any of the flavors.

"Listen, Tori," Jade begins moving closer to me, "I didn't bring you here to talk about Wine." She said.

"Yeah, I know," I start, "Jade, I"

"I broke up with Beck." Jade blurts out as she peers into my eyes. I just look at her. Her light blues shining their way into my dark brown ones. "I see," I said. I didn't know why that seemed to be the only thing that I could say.

"I felt like I couldn't date him anymore. I just didn't feel like our relationship was honest," She said. I sip from my glass as I listen to her talk and watch her facial expressions change from sad to happy to confused. "I know now, that I can't date Beck anymore and lead him like this. Like I want to be his girlfriend. Because honestly, I don't. I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore."

I just stare at Jade. She rips the glass out of my hand and I stay there fixed in that position. My hand still ready to come to my lips not knowing the glass was gone.

"Tori, why aren't you saying anything?" Jade asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just don't understand why you are telling me all of this," I let out. I glance at her to see her reaction before turning my gaze to the ground.

Jade just laughs at me, that evil laugh she gives when she thinks someone is stupid. I shifted my head towards her again. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

Jade gave me a sympathetic look this time. "Because," Jade said, "I'm telling you because the person I really want to date is you, stupid." I just stared at her, my mouth agape. Trying to put together the pieces of what was happening.

Jade grabbed my hand and caressed the back with her thumb. "Jade, I don't know what to say." I tell her, while I continued letting her caress the back of my hand.

"Good," Jade said, "I don't want you to say anything." That's when she leaned in and kissed me. Part of me wanted to kiss her back but there was a part of me that still had doubts. Whether or not Jade was serious about us this time or is she going to jump ship and run back to Beck when her emotions get to real for comfort?

I slipped away from her, sliding to the each of her bed. She looked at me confused, hurt. I proceeded to open my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again only to have word vomited all over her. "How do I know you won't chicken out again?" I belted out, a little ashamed I let my emotions come out all over her. Jade didn't say anything. She looked at me, no emotion on her face.

"How do I know you won't go out and date random people just so you could get back at me," Jade coughed. I jumped off the bed at that moment, furious.

"I wasn't trying to get back at you, Jade." I said pacing her small, dark, eerie room. "I was trying to move on. Move on and stop moping about you all the time."

"See, that's what I mean," Jade tried to interrupt but I kept talking anyway.

"What did you expect me to do? You came over my house, saying how you never wanted to see me again and I was devastated. I had to move on so I meet this nice guy and he asked me out and I said yes. Alright, I won't apologize for dating someone once just because you couldn't handle your feelings for me and was acting all hot and cold." I stood there, exhausted. Jade got up from her bed.

"You finished," She said to me. I nodded my head yes. She walked over to me and stroked her lips against mine. I just stood, a little wind-swept. "Alright," she said, "How about when we go to school. We tell all our friends about how we are now the hot new couple at Hollywood arts?" Jade asked me, smiling with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah, I like that idea." I told her. She placed her arms around my waist as she dragged me back to her bed where we laid there, cuddled and kissed, for hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade and I walk into the building, our fingers interlocked with each others. My smile covering my entire face, my face red from blushing, my heart racing. There were some people who were staring at us, they would whisper things like "I heard Jade and Beck broke up", "Tori and Jade are an item now", "Jade and Tori...did not see that coming." After a while, I just tuned out the voices and soaked in the moment that Jade and I were finally together. I didn't care what anyone thought or said, I just know that I was happy, and that is all that matters.

We walk over to Jade's locker and she lets go of my hand to open her locker, the lock clicking, clicking. "So," I began to say, "How are we going to tell everyone."

Jade pops her locker open, "I don't know, I assume you can tell Andre and Robbie and I could break the news to Beck. I think it would be good if it came from someone that were close to them than from me, if you understand what I'm saying."

"Yeah I agree, It may shock them at first that we are dating, considering our differences." Jade smiles and leans in to kiss me on my lips and closes her locker.

"I have to go," Jade says before walking away.

"Alright, I'll see you in class." I walk over to my locker and open my door, I imagine pasting a picture of Jade in my locker when I see Beck walking down the hallway. "Hey Beck," I say. Beck then runs over to me, his knuckles ram into my face. I fall back, slamming into the lockers. I slide down to my knees as I see the blood dripping from my nose onto the floor. Beck grabs my shoulders and forces me up. His face red, swollen, wet from tears.

"How could you do this to me," He says, his fingers digging into my skin, "Jade was my girlfriend. How could you go behind my back and" His words stop, and he justs stands there staring me in my eyes.

Andre appears and yanks Beck away from me. I see Cat standing next to me, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a tissue. She hands it to me. Andre looks at Beck, rage engulping both of their faces.

"Beck, what in the world are you doing!" Andre yells, "Tori is your friend, you don't shove friends around like that."

"Well, friends also don't hook up with their friends girlfriends behind their backs either." Beck roars, I stand there, glancing around. A crowd start to surround us, some videotaping the entire scene on their phones.

Andre looks at me, "Tori, what is he talking about?" he says.

I glance around me, examining everyone from Beck to Andre to Cat to the random people standing around us. I proceed to open my mouth. "Jade and I are dating," I mutter, glancing down at my feet to not have to look in them in the eyes "We started dating...hooking up about a month ago," I say. Andre shifts his gaze from me to Beck.

A couple of teachers come and one of them grabs Beck by his arm. "Come with me Mr. Oliver," the teacher says, Beck goes with him looking back from Andre to Cat to me. The other teacher looks at Cat.

"Miss Valentine," the teacher says, "Will you please take Tori to the nurse's office." Cat looks at me, and sighs. She nods her head. The bell rings and people barely move, implanted in their spots. "Alright everyone, go to class," The teacher says. Everyone start to move, their eyes lock on me.

"Andre," I start to say, but he walks off and leaves me behind.

"Come on," Cat says, "I have to take you to the nurse." She reaches for my hand, I jerk away from her and walk off.


	11. Chapter 11

Cat follows me, calling out my name. She catches up with me and attempts to grab my arm but I walk a few paces faster. I finally stop and turn around glaring at Cat. "How could you do that?" I say to her, "How could you tell Beck about me and Jade?"

"I didn't," Cat says, "I promise you. I never told anyone about it."

I snap at her, "So how did he find out then!"

"I don't know," Cat says, her voice tensing up, "But honestly, I'm glad he found out. You honestly didn't think you and Jade were going to get away with it? Did you, Tori?" I stare at her, thinking about how she was right. I didn't think Jade was ever going to break up with Beck, but I still pursued her, still chased after her, still tried to romance her.

"Well," I reply, "She did dump him, she is going to tell him the truth about us. She didn't want to lie to him any longer."

"Well it's a little too late for that now, don't you think?" Cat says, I nod my head. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Cat and I go to the nurse's office and walk inside, a nurse reading a magazine. I show her my nose. She ignores me, continuing to read the magazine.

"Hello," I say, "In case you haven't notice my nose is dripping with blood and I'm pretty sure it's broken." The nurse looks up from her magazine and motion towards a door near the back.

"Go through that door, I will send someone in." The nurse says. I walk into the room and sit on the bed table in the room. Cat sits in a chair opposite from me. We don't speak, avoiding each other. I want to say something, I start to open my mouth when Robbie walks in the room.

"Hey, I heard what happened? How are you?" Robbie asks.

"How did you get in here?" Cat asks him.

"Oh yeah, I just gave the nurse at the front a bag of gummie bears and the new edition of OK! magazine and she let me right in."

"So did Andre tell you what happened?" I asked Robbie.

"No," he says, "It's all over the internet." I stare at Robbie in disbelief.

"What, it's all over the internet." My body shakes as I let those words slip past my lips. Robbie nods his head. I look at Cat and Cat frowns at me. "Show me, where is your phone?" I demand from Robbie. Robbie takes out his cell phone and turns on the clip where Beck punched me into the locker and where I tell him about me and Jade hooking up while she was still with Beck. I couldn't believe what I was watching.

"There are more clips online as well," Robbie says.

"Let me read the comments," I say.

"What? Why, Tori?" Robbie says.

"I want to read the comments," I tell him.

"Tori, this isn't going to help anything," Cat tells me.

"I need some water or something."

"Alright, I will go get you some Tori." Robbie walks out the door. That's when Jade walks into the room, slamming the door behind her. She goes straight towards me.

"I tried to get here as soon as I found out", Jade says, "My gosh, your nose," she lifts up my chin with her hand and stares at my nose, "I swear to God I'm going to kill Beck," she turns my head, looking at my nose from all angles, "He really hit you hard."

"Yes, he did." I tell Jade as she drops my head.

"I don't see how this happened," She says to me, "It's not like Beck to react like this."

"Well, you could have warned me about this." I say back at her. Jade looks at me surprised.

"Tori, what are you getting at here," she says to me.

"Well obviously you told Beck that you and I were going behind his back and he knocked me out for it." I get down from the table and goes towards the sink to wash off the hard blood from underneath my nose. "And you didn't bother me to tell me that he was this upset about it."

"Tori, stop. Listen I haven't exactly told Beck that I cheated on him and even if I did this is no way for him to act," Jade says, his fists shaking, her eyes flaming from anger.

"So who told him then," I say to her.

"I think, I should leave," Cat says, making her way to the door.

"Cat," Jade says, stopping her by blocking her body between the door and Cat, "Why on earth would you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, Jade," Cat speaks.

"Well you were the only one that knew about me and Tori. Who else could it have been?"

"I don't know, but trust me, I didn't tell anyone."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Jade says.

"Yes, because unlike you and Tori, I don't go behind my friends' back and do something that I know would hurt them." Cat says, she starts to tremble. "Besides, I couldn't bear telling Beck or anyone about it. I knew it wasn't my place and I just assume that you were going to let Beck know yourself."

Cat then walks out the door, squeezing her way past Jade. "Tori, I'm really sorry about all of this." She brushes her hand against my face.

"Well, I'm sorry too." I tell her, pulling her hand from off my face.

A nurse walks into the room, "Tori Vega," she says, "Please take a seat on the bed and I'm going to take a quick look at your nose." The nurse looks over at Jade. "Who are you?" she asks her.

"I'm Tori's girlfriend," Jade says, her voice weighting down every word.

"Ok, well if you are going to wait, you can take a seat over there," the nurse points to a chair against the wall.

"Actually, she was just about to leave," I say, glaring at Jade, my eyes intense, my body stiff. Jade looks at me, her eyes soft and sincere. They soon return to their usual dark and firey tone. She walks out the door, slamming it behind her making the entire room shake. I exhale and try to prevent the tears from coming out of my eyes.

The nurse examines my nose with her hands, pressing her thumbs along the bridge of it. "Yes, it seems like it could be broken," the nurse tells me, as she goes over and pulls out something from the drawer and looks up inside my nose."But to be completely sure, you will need to have it x-rayed." She goes over and writes on a notepad. She hands me the note. "Show this to your parents and have them talk you to a doctor to get your nose checked out. For now place this ice on it for a while and let the swelling go down a little."

"Hey, I have the water," Robbie says, busting through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The nurse comes back with a note in her hand. "Here you are Tori Vega," she says, "A note to get you out of class for the rest of the day. Make sure you go home and place some more ice on that before you go to the doctor, it will help with the swelling. I already called your parents so they should be here soon. You can go wait for them out front." I get up from off the table and walk out of the nurse's office. I remember I needed my my classical notebook, I turn and head to my locker. That's when I notice Beck walking down the hallway, my first thought was to avoid him and get my notebook later, my nose is still throbbing from the suckerpunch he gave me ealier today.

Right when I turn away from my locker, I saw a pair of scissors flying through the air, landing into the wall just barely missing Beck's ear. "What the-," Beck says. That's when Jade comes storming down the hallway with another pair of scissors in hand, they were extra sharp and as large as laptop. I try to leave but there is a part of me that wanted to make sure that Jade doesn't get out of control. I walk behind a wall, pace by pace, and turn around and watch Jade move closer and closer to Beck. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, which is the first time I haven't seen her hair down, flowing around her face. She had on a black pair of sweatpants and a loose fitted shirt, that looks to be covered in blood. I wonder to myself how she manages to change clothes fast enough, while Beck inches his way into a wall.

"Jade, what are you doing?" He asks her.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" Jade says. Beck's posture looks calm and collected, his back brushing up against the wall. He shakes his head ignoring Jade's threatening demeanor.

"Listen, Jade," Beck says. Within seconds, Jade shoves Beck into the wall. Beck drops his backpack that he had in his hand. "Jade, Jade," Beck says, "Calm down, let's just talk."

Jade places the huge scissors she had in her hands near his face. "Alright," she says, "Let's talk about how you punched out my girlfriend. She's blind thanks to you." Jade simmers out her mouth. I stand looking confused.

"Blind," Beck starts, "I doubt Tori's blind Jade, I mean." Jade moves the scissors closer to his face. "Alright, Jade. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I wanted to say that I was sorry. I really am, I don't know what happened to me this morning but I felt like I wasn't even in my own body. I don't know, I'm just so so sorry."

"Sorry, won't fix Tori's broken nose." Jade says, moving the scissors to his face. I feel my heart sink as I run over to them.

"Jade stop," I yell. I get to her and yank the scissors out of her hand, dropping my bag of ice all over the floor. I throw the scissors away, out of sight from all of us. "Do you know what could have happened to you if you were caught threatening Beck like this?" I say to her.

Jade ignores me and focuses her attention to Beck. "Well don't you have something to say, all perfect Beck," She says. Beck looks at me, his eyes were sad, forlorn, hurt.

"Listen Tori," he begins, "I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't to mean to hurt you. I was just so fill with rage and hurt that I didn't even bother to think about the consequences. No matter what you are still my friend, and I hope that you forgive me." He finishes, his eyes clouding up.

"Well that's still not good enough," Jade says. She whips out another pair of scissors from pants. I snatch them away from her before she does anything else stupid with them.

"I'm sorry too Beck," I say, "And I forgive you." Beck smiles only a little bit before his face returns to being sad.

"Well, I better get out of here before the principle has someone escort me out." Beck grabs his backpack and walks towards the door. Jade just rolls her eyes. I stand there feeling completely stupid and evil.

"Wait Beck," I say, "How long have you been suspended for? I could talk to the principle and have him reduce your punishment or something." Jade looks at me, shocked. Beck, feet planted into the ground, turns his body half-way.

"I wasn't suspened Tori," He says, "I was expelled." Now Jade and I both look at him, surprise.

"Beck," Jade calls. He shrugs his shoulders and continues to walk to the door. Jade keeps calling out his name, his voice getting louder and louder. He pretends not to listen and disappears from us. I fall to the floor, the bell rings and the hallway fills with people as my whole world fades to black.


	13. Chapter 13

I arrive at school, with my nose wrapped up in a huge bandage. I see people laughing at me, mocking me, staring at me. I hear a girl out loud mention how I was a homewrecker. Another calls me a slut, as I walk past more people calling me everything under the sun I keep my head held high, ignoring every comment they made about me. I see Jade and Andre talking to each other. I wave over at them and only Andre waves back. Jade just nods and smiles, she walks over to me. "Hey Jade," I say. She grabs my arm and pulls me over to a corner.

"Listen Tori, I think it will be best if we keep our relationship less publicized," she says to me. I shrug my shoulders and look around me at all the people staring at us as we talk.

I say, "Well, it's not like people don't know we aren't together. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that everyone knows that I cheated on Beck and now, because of that, my reputation is slightly tarnished. And that's an understatement."

"I didn't know you cared so much about your reputation," I say.

"Well, when teachers cancel your play that you were going to put on for the school because not enough people brought tickets to see it because everyone in the school are siding with your ex-boyfriend and think that you are selfish heartbreaker then you can tell me that it doesn't matter if we publicized our relationship because 'it's no big deal and everybody knows about us anyway.' But until that happens to you don't talk to me like I'm over-reacting and not thinking rationally about this."

"Jade I'm so sorry about your play. I know that you worked really hard on it. Maybe I can convince some people to buy tickets for it."

"Really, can you convince around 50 people to come, because that's how many people I need to perform my play."

"I'm sure, I think," I stop, thinking to myself how I can help Jade and maybe make everyone in the school to look past this huge mistake we both made and only see us as artists. Not these people who backstab friends and cheat on loving boyfriends. "Yes Jade. I can fix this." Jade just rolls her eyes, and walks off. I stand there with a dumb smile on my face as I notice everyone around me trying to contemplate what Jade and I were talking about. I walk over to Andre, who is still standing in the same spot as before.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I sigh, letting it known how upset I was feeling.

Andre laughs, "Nice nose," he says.

"Andre," I pout, "It's not funny. I really need to think about what to do to have Jade perform her play again."

"Well, I heard that she just needs about 50 people or something to buy tickets. That's the minimum."

"Yes, I know. Maybe I can convince some people at Northridge to come and see it," I reply with a huge burst of excitment coming from my voice.

"I doubt that will work Tori," Andre says to me, "They really understand, um well, Jade's type of performance or entertainment. I don't think they will buy it."

"Well, I don't have to tell them what the play is about. I can just mention it's about a girl and her family. That's enough to bring in some buyers."

"Well you can try it, and I will try to help out as well. I hate to see Jade so upset. Plus she kinda promised me a part in her play and I figured it will be good exposure." I laugh, Andre turns and walks away. "Later Tori," he says.

A girl walks up to me. Her hair long and blonde and her eyes an ice cold blue. "Hello," she says, "I couldn't help but to overhear and I want to know if there is anything that I can do to help?"

"Really?" I ask, she nods her head and smiles.

"Well, um,"

"Angel,"

"Angel, I guess you can make flyers, and pass them all around the neighborhoods. You can get people to help you pass them out as well."

"Alright will do,"she says.

"Oh and try to describe the movie in as few details as possible."

"I understand. Just the broad description of what's going on."

"Yes, exactly," Angel smiles and walks away. "Thanks Angel." I yell after her. She stops in her tracks and waves at me.

"No problem," She says, smiling.

I think to myself all the ideas and plans I have to make this work and bring Jade in an audience while trying to fix her reputation and mines. I know this will all work out. I just know it.


	14. Chapter 14

It is the day where Jade has to do her play. Andre and I are going around the block to put up posters advertising it. "Wow," I say, "Angel really out did it with the posters. There really isn't a bare spot for blocks."

"Yeah, she sure made sure to place flyers everywhere to alert people to Jade's play," Andre says with a hint of sarcasm.

"What are you trying to say, Andre?" I ask him, narrowing my eyes on him.

"Nothing nothing, just that it's weird she would put so much effort into helping Jade like this," he says.

"Well, I did make the flyers and send them to her. All I told her to do was going around neigherborhoods and place up flyers where people can see them. She seemed to do just that so I don't see anything odd about this."

"Yeah, that could be it."

"Well come on, we only have two hours left before Jade's play. I don't want you to be late getting ready for it," I say. Andre drives takes, I look around the neighborhood and am surprised at how much effort Angel placed into all of this. "This girl really must be an angel. I mean she came at the right time and helped out Jade. Did you know she managed to sell 200 tickets?"

"Really?" Andre says, "I thought you say all you had her do was put up flyers?"

"I know, I did. Then a couple of days ago she comes up to me in the hallway and tells me 'Hey, Tori. Don't worru about not being able to sell enough seats. I was able to sell 200 tickets to people. Here's the money. You can give it to Jade.' I told her that I sold about 100 but was still impressed with her." Andre shakes his head in a disaproving way. "What Andre? Don't tell me you don't like her already?" I ask.

"I'm just saying," he says, "Never trust a blue-eyed asian who dies her hair blonde." I laugh, trying to prove how obnoxious his comment is.

"Don't do that obnoxious laugh with me," Andre says, "I'm just saying that I think this whole thing is a little suspicious."

"Let's just og to the school," I say, "I want to see if Jade is doing alright." The car ride becomes silent for awhile. I look out the window and observe the surroundings. I can feel Andre glancing at me from time to time. I finally ask, "So is there something you want to talk about?" Andre shakes his head.

"Why no," He says, "Why would you think I wanted to ask you something?"

"Andre be honest," I ask him, "How do you feel about Jade and I being together?"

Andre pauses for a long time, it felt like hours. Then we get to the school. He pulls up near the theatre where Jade is holding her play. I attempt to get out when Andre grabs my wrist. "Tori," He says. I look at him, wondering what he was going to say. "It's not that I'm against you and Jade being together. I'm not a homophobe you know that." I nod my head.

"Yes Andre," I say, "I know."

"But it's just that the timing and how you guys got together that really bothers me and I think the rest of the school as well." I shake loose of his wrist.

"You don't think I know that, I mean the last couple of weeks have been torture. My nose still hasn't healed completely and I feel responsible for ruining both mine and Jade's reputations and chances of obtaining record deals or contracts from entertainment companies."

"Yes Tori, I know," Andre says.

"Well I don't see why you kept me in this car to tell me that." I jump out of the car and walk inside. I see Jade talking to Angel. "Hey, what are you two talking about?" I ask.

"I was wanted to go over the details of what's happening for tonight. So Jade I will open the doors at 7:30 and the play will start promptly at 8. That should give people enough time to find their seats and everything. " Angel says like she was a show director.

"Yes, and You will need some ushers and someone at the door," Jade says.

"Understood, Tori do you find guarding the door?" Angel ask me.

"Well, I was hoping to maybe get to watch the play. I haven't seen much."

"Tori, this is Jade's big night. Are you telling me that you aren't willing to help out your own girlfriend on her big night?" Angel exclaims. I look at her then at Jade, who just shrugs her shoulders. I nod my head.

"Sure, I'm willing to guard the doors." I say. Angel smiles at me.

"Good," she says, "Here's a schedule for tonight and a list of your duties is on the back." She hands me a piece of paper as she goes off and instructs others on what to do.

"Wow," Jade says, "Where did you find her?"

"Hey, at least she was willing to help out." I tell Jade, "And she managed to sell a lot of tickets to get people to come to your play."

"I know but she just seems so perky," Jade says.

"Yeah, she does seem to be bubbly." I see Andre coming inside. "I'll have to go." I say, I felt too upset with Andre to talk to him right now. I just went backstage and concerned myself with the sets and lights before Angel came by and took over. I walk outside to bring the everybody lunch, not wanting to speak to Andre, I decided to walk to the closet resturaunt and grab everyone lunch. I walk to the front and notice Beck talking Trina. I hide myself from them. They seem deep into conversation. Trina touching all over Beck and Beck pushing her hand away. Her goes to his crotch and I see Beck push her. Trina falls back a few paces. Beck's voice starts to rise and I can only hear the last part that he says.

"...it will happen again so just drop it, Trina!" Beck yells. I see Angel run out and past me, not even noticing I was there, and over to Trina and Beck.

"What's going on here?" She asks them, "I heard yelling."

"Nothing, we were just talking," Trina says.

"We're here to see the play actually," Beck says.

"Well, it's only 4:50," Angel says, "The play doesn't start till 8. You will have to go and come back around that time. And if you are going to come early and wait, please keep the noise level down. I have people very hard at work here and you are only distracting them."

"Don't worry, we won't be loud again," Beck says.

"Good," Angel says.

"Hey, I don't I know you?" Trina asks. Angel looks at Trina for awhile, like she was dumb. Then her expression changed, she looked worried, sad, figidity.

"No, no you haven't seen my anywhere. This is my first year at this school. I'm just a freshman," Angel says.

"I think I saw you."

"You two need to leave now!" Angel says, then without waiting or watching them go out the door. She runs off. I watch and try to get out of line of sight before she runs into me. "Tori, What are doing?"

"I was going to get everyone some food."

"How much did you hear?" She asks me.

"What? I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear, I just got here." Angel looks at me, her eyes filling with anger and rage. Her shoulders tense up. I step back, afraid of what she was about to do.

"Take Andre with you to get the food. You will need some help carrying it all inside." With that she walks off. I stand there confuse and surprise. I turn around and see that Beck and Trina are gone. I turn on my heel and go back to find Andre. I don't even try to find him and see Sinjin standing on stage talking to people. I walk over to him.

"Hey Sinjin," I ask him, "Do you have a car?" He looks at me, then looks around.

"I thought, that you were with Jade," He says.

"What? no I just need to go out and get food for everybody and I need someone to drive me."

"Well, sure Tori."

"Alright good, come on let's go," I say. Sinjin and I walk out to the parking lot. I walk faster than him leaving him a little behind. I open the doors and I see Trina and Brck standing by Beck's car. Trina was all over Beck, kissing him. Beck pushes her off. She falls to the ground. Beck jumps inside his car and drives off, not saying a word to Trina. I start towards Trina when Sinjin busts through the door.

"Hey Tori, You almost left me," He says. He looks up and sees Trina on the ground, her lipgloss smudged all over her face.

"Hey Trina," Sinjin says. Trina sees us. She gets up and runs off to her car. I see that she was trying to hold back tears but she was already gone before I had a chance to say anything to her.

"She must have been in a hurry," Sinjin says.

"Yeah, she was."

"Well, let's go before people start eating each other,"

"Sinjin that only happens in movies," I tell him before I get to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

It was only minutes before the play starts and everyone is running around frantic, out of their minds. I look around to see if I could find Jade anywhere. I go to the dressing rooms and I hear Jade talking to someone. I move closer before I realized that she was talking to Beck. I stopped in my tracks and attempt to turn around, but something keeps pulling at me to listen in on their conversation. I move closer to get a better listen of their conversation.

"I just think the way that we ended our relationship wasn't fair," I hear Beck say.

"Fair, you went ballistic and punched Tori in the face. Tell me how is that fair?"

"I know, and believe I feel awful about it completely awful and I already apoligized to Tori and she forgave me. So I thought maybe you could forgive me too."

"Forgive you? You were lucky I didn't chop off all of your hair. Imagine the lovely and handsome Beck, bald." Jade says as she giggles to herself. I realize now why Beck had wanted to come to see Jade's play. He wanted to win Jade back. I felt the jealousy in me rise, my blood boiling, my hands clinch. I run into the dressing room.

"There isn't supposed to be anyone backstage," I say, my arms cross. "I think you should leave Beck."

"That's your que to go, I think," Jade says, a smirk on her face. Beck shrugs his shoulders and walks out. I look at Jade. My mouth starts to form words but Angel walks in, all preppy and happy.

"Curtain is about to go up Jade, one minute," She says. She nods at Angel and Angel smiles.

"Hey Angel," Jade says, "I need you to make sure all the costumes are in order and make sure that the lighting changes in the second Act, alright."

"Alrighty, Jade," Angel disappears. I look over at Jade.

"Jade," I say, sighing.

"Don't Tori," she says.

"Don't what?"

"Don't mention Beck, or why he was here. Trust me I didn't want him back here and I sure don't want to get back with him. So whatever it is that you were goind to say or ask me about, don't do it. There is nothing to talk about, trust me."

"Jade, it's just,"

"It's just what Tori," Jade spins around and stares at me, "You know what? No I don't need this tonight. I have a huge play to do and enough stress than to worry about Beck and his violent semi-psychotic ways and you are your jealous girlfriend fit." She walks out of the dressing room.

"Time to start the play," Angel says. Jade runs into her and pushes her out of the way. I run out to catch up with her but I see that she was gone. I go and direct everyone to their places and pull the curtains after Jade talks and thanks everyone for coming out and seeing her play. Cat, who was the main character, walks out to start the play with a monologue. I hear noises coming from the auidence and I see Trina and Beck walking in, holding hands. It was dark and most of the people were more focused on the play than what was going on around them, but I was sure that they were holding hands. I try to take a closer look at them and it appeared to be that they were cuddled up. I look around to see if I could find anybody who could take my spot. No one was around. I keep staring at Trina and Beck. She would sometimes run her hand through his hair or place her hand on the back of his neck. My eyes were so glued to on them that I almost missed intermission.

"Tori," Angel says, "Tori pull the curtains, the second act is over."

I pull the curtains and rush down to the auidence before I knew it. I walk up to where Trina and Beck where sitting but by the time I got there, they were gone. I run out to the hallway and see several people. None of them were Beck, none of them were Trina. I see Angel running up to me.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" She says, "You were supposed to be there helping with stage managing."

"Right, sorry," I get up there right now. s


End file.
